Draco
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Você se lembra Draco? Se lembra da primeira vez que conheceu Hermione? Não foi amor a primeira vista, mas você sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Você sentiu a necessidade de conhecê-la melhor. E você a conheceu não é mesmo?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, créditos a tia Jô.

**Draco**

_Por Pikenna para Barbara_

**One-shot**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

Você se lembra Draco? Se lembra da primeira vez que conheceu Hermione? Não foi amor a primeira vista, mas você sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Você sentiu a necessidade de conhecê-la melhor. E você a conheceu não é mesmo? Ficou sabendo tudo sobre ela, mais do que precisava, mais do que devia, mais do que ela própria. E por causa disso, aquele intenso desejo de tê-la para si aumentou e você percebeu que estava preso a ela.

Mas você não ligava não é? Afinal, um Malfoy só se importa em realizar suas próprias satisfações, o resto é só resto. Contudo, o tempo foi se passando e você percebeu que ela não fazia parte da ralé, mesmo que aqueles que o cercavam achassem isso. Hermione era tudo o que você não podia ter, era seu fruto proibido e você foi sortudo por conseguí-la para si, porém, por pouco tempo.

Por que Draco? Por que você a chamou de sangue-ruim sem o ar sarcástico e mentiroso de sempre? Por que você falou aquelas palavras com pura sinceridade? Porque você é um idiota, um idiota apaixonado que não sabe o que fazer. Você a quer mais que tudo, deseja fugir com ela, casar-se com ela, ter filhos com ela, mas, não pode, porque ela é uma pecadora.

Vocês são tão opostos, jamais poderia dar certo. Você é mal e ela é boa, você é Slytherin e ela é Gryffindor, você é um sangue-puro e ela é uma sangue-ruim, você é um comensal da morte e ela faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, você é um covarde e ela é forte. Poderia ter sido diferente, se você acreditasse mais em si mesmo. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu.

Hermione não conseguiu suportar aquilo e ela virou a página da vida dela, dando continuidade ao seu caminho. Mas e você Draco? O que você fez? Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, só dando voltas e mais voltas, perdido em seu próprio livro da vida, porque afinal, não havia mais sentido em escrever uma bonita história. Daqui pra frente, as linhas seriam apenas preenchidas com sangue e muita dor, uma vez que é apenas isso que a guerra traz. Você é o culpado por isso, só você Malfoy. Quem mandou carregar esse sobrenome e fingir que se sentia orgulhoso por isso?

Agora, de que adianta o sobrenome se você está morto por dentro? Ela se foi Malfoy, ela pertence a outra pessoa agora e você se tornou apenas uma lembrança para ela. Torça para que Hermione não queime a página que vocês escreveram juntos. Você podia ter feito diferente, mas não quis derrubar o imenso muro que os separava, simplesmente porque você era fraco, enquanto ela era forte. E sabe de onde vinha essa força que sua Granger carregava? Dos amigos que sempre a apoiaram. É, ninguém nunca lhe deu apoio não foi Draco?

Mentira! Ela lhe deu apoio, mas você a ignorou, você jogou fora os sentimentos dela.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?_

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

Você olha para Hermione e sente uma enorme necessidade de beijá-la, de abraçá-la, de tocar-lhe o corpo, de tê-la novamente, mas você não pode. Draco, aceite, você a perdeu. Sabe, é cômico vê-lo nessa situação, afinal, diga-me quando é que alguém como você pode perder o maior tesouro para um Weasley qualquer? Ronald era só um perdedor pobre, mas ganhou de você no fim. Quem é mesmo o perdedor agora? Reflita nisso Malfoy.

Ela não fala mais contigo, nem se quer o olha e você finge que está tudo bem. Entretanto, você está louco para saber se ela também está morrendo por dentro assim como você! O destino tinha unido vocês dois, por que tinha que se separar dela Draco? Por que arruinou sua própria felicidade por causa do medo? A morte seria apenas uma passagem... Você quebrou o coração dela sem nenhum pudor e o que sobrou? Somente dor.

Essa dor ninguém jamais será capaz de amenizar, quem dirá curar! Ah Draco se você soubesse o que se passa na mente daquela garota cujos olhos lhe fascinaram, talvez você não estivesse sentado nessa mesa apenas observando-a escrever algo no caderno. Contudo, você nem se quer sabe o que é Legilimência. Sua vida agora estará destinada a um fim trágico, o fim que você merece, porque é um covarde apaixonado.

Que tal pularmos pro próximo capítulo? É mais cômodo, você não acha?

_How'd we end up this way_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Diga Draco. Como foi mesmo que você acabou desse jeito, sozinho?

Você sabe que não pode lutar contra esse sentimento, contra seus desejos profanos e insanos, então você a evita de toda forma possível. Fica mais entretido com um guarda-roupa obsoleto e que só trará sofrimento. Podia estar no momento com Hermione, arrancando-lhe a roupa com luxúria nos olhos, o corpo ardendo em chamas. Mas não, você prefere se satisfazer com outra. Será mesmo que consegue se satisfazer?

Não Draco, nem isso você obtém sucesso. Pansy jamais será Hermione. Astoria jamais será Hermione. Cho jamais será Hermione. Ginny jamais será Hermione. A Granger era perfeita em tudo, ela lhe conhecia, sabia de seus pontos fracos, possuía o necessário para te levar do Céu ao Inferno. Porém, não era você quem teria o calor dela, era o traidor do sangue estúpido.

Você é orgulhoso mesmo, digno de um Malfoy. Será que a escória não são os puros sangues? Talvez a história tenha mudado, porque um livro pode ser reescrito ou substituído, basta apenas um toque de magia. Quando, se por piedade do destino, você casar e ter um filho, será que vai contar a sua história trágica para ele? Provavelmente não, afinal, o passado precisa ser esquecido, mesmo que doa. É nisso que você acredita, não é Draco? Não se acanhe, diga ao mundo o covarde que é.

O final está próximo Malfoy, se eu fosse você corria pra bem longe, porque é para o horizonte que os covardes vão, lá é seu lugar. Está com medo do fim Draco? Vá, pegue o livro e termine sua história. Abra na última página, veja o que lhe aguarda. Não finja que não é nada, que trata-se de uma besteira qualquer. É a sua vida que está em jogo. E não, isso não é um jogo de xadrez bruxo, é a realidade. Pessoas morrem a todo o momento sabe. Tenha cuidado.

Você sente a falta dela, não sente? O silêncio dói, não dói? Você é o único culpado por isso.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battles in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

Parece uma competição de quem fica mais tempo sem olhar na cara um do outro, só pra mostrar quem é que se importa menos. Os dois são tão ridículos, tão infantis. Por que não se beijam logo? Essa tensão sexual que há entre vocês perturba a todos, mas vocês não enxergam isso, porque estão cegos de amor. Acabem logo com essa dor toda! Se entreguem um ao outro sem medo do que pode vir a acontecer, a vida é uma só.

Mas não, Draco Malfoy sente falta mas não dá o braço a torcer. E você Hermione? Gostava tanto quando o loiro estava contigo, ao seu lado, porém agora o que restou foi o vazio, seu amigo fiel. A batalha prossegue e você não consegue salvá-lo, porque ele foi corrompido, ao menos era o que pensava. Draco nunca quis isso Hermione, mas foi compelido por seu próprio medo e infortúnio do destino.

Se o garoto de olhos acinzentados que implora por amor te dissesse que tiraria a armadura de rancor e tristeza que o cerca porque prefere o amor, o que você faria? Largaria o Ron e voltaria para ele? Provavelmente não. Por mais que amasse o Draco não podia perdoá-lo, porque você não consegue perdoar fácil as pessoas, é tão rancorosa quanto ele. Formam mesmo um belo casal! Ademais, você não quer magoar o seu melhor amigo não é verdade? Mesmo que não há nenhum resquício de amor deleitoso por ele, continuaria ao lado de Ronald, se casaria com ele se fosse preciso, porque você se cansou de sofrer, de se permitir ser magoada.

Será que é forte mesmo Hermione?

O amor é um campo de batalha que somente os corajosos e fortes o enfrentam. Mas nem você ou Draco preferem arriscar não é mesmo? A vida seria bem mais dificil do que já é, realmente. Então, vocês dois continuarão a viver um mundo ilusório e condenado a infelicidade, porque ambos estarão ao lado de outra pessoa, um estranho qualquer.

Você ama Draco, Hermione? Então declare-se.

Você ama a Hermione, Draco? Então declare-se.

O fim do livro chegou, estamos na última página, mas o final não foi o idealizado. Draco, você sobreviveu, mas casou-se com Astoria e teve um filho, quem diria! Scorpius Malfoy! E Hermione, você se uniu em matrimônio ao Ronald e teve dois filhos, Rose Weasley e Hugo Weasley. E vocês dois pensaram que realmente o livro terminou não é? Coitados.

A história só começou, porque Scorpius e Rose vão reescrevê-la toda novamente.

Quem sabe vocês não se encontrem perdidos no meio do novo livro...


End file.
